


Boarding school

by Apparentlynottheoriginalginger



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: These are all original characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynottheoriginalginger/pseuds/Apparentlynottheoriginalginger
Summary: A young girl named Valerie explains to close friends the details of her brand new boarding school.





	Boarding school

Valerie Jace sat at a table with her two closest friends at the end of her fifth year as she explained to them that the next year she would be leaving their school for a boarding school.  
“A boarding school?” Valerie’s friend Lacey posed with an utterly confused expression.  
“And you’ve received a scholarship?” Stacey, Valerie’s second friend, questioned further.   
“Well my dad went there and he’s assured me it’s all very legitimate” Valerie defended.   
“Your dad?” Stacey started.  
“Went to school up north?” Lacey finished.  
“Well it’s got a good uni prep program and if I’m meant to be a lawyer I need that!” She explained further.  
“Okay, what’s the name, I’ll look it up.” Stacey pulled her phone out.   
“No!” Valerie quickly extended her hand to stop Stacey’s phone from reaching above the lunch table.   
“You can’t find it online! It’s very prestigious they don’t let just anyone look at it!” Valerie was gesturing wildly hoping that would make up for her wild statement.  
“Mmmhm...” Stacey responded lips puckered and eyebrows raised.  
“Exactly what kind of ‘prestigious boarding school’ doesn’t have any online presence?” Lacey remained unconvinced.   
She then thought and continued “Are you sure it’s not a cult?”  
“Yes! Of course my father vouched for it himself!”  
“What does your father do anyway now that I think about it?” Stacey tuned back into the conversation.  
Valerie paused at that there was no possible way she could tell her friends that her father was an Auror.  
“He’s in...law...” she said.  
“Oh really...what kind of law?” Stacey asked, skeptically.  
Valerie’s head dipped as she thought “criminal”   
technically Melanie thought to herself none of this was a lie she was just telling half truths which are hardly lies.  
“Interesting...well, you’ll call won’t you?” Lacey asked.  
“Of course!” Valerie assured her, now that was a lie.


End file.
